


A new life

by Connie707



Category: Sassy gay friend - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connie707/pseuds/Connie707
Summary: About a girl with her best friends who  struggles to have relationships





	

 

 __Jenny picked up the phone only to find out her ex was on the line. So as usual she screamed slammed the phone down and ran in to the different room. There sat her best friend starring at the tears dancing down jen's face then put her headphones back on.

 

Soon after, Jenny and her best friend who is called connie set out to Harry's ( sassy gay friend) party. Jen and con have known harry since year 7 when he started to follow them round. Eventually, they became friends.

It was 2 days until the 3 amigos left for Europe. A adventure that would change their lives for ever ...


End file.
